


It could all be so simple

by PuzzledHats



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuzzledHats/pseuds/PuzzledHats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>But you'd rather make it hard</i><br/> </p><p>A short tale of how Arya and Gendry make it work in a modern day setting. Now with a Naked Thursday one shot.</p><p>-Gendrya Song Shuffle-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The rules are pretty simple: put your ipod on shuffle and write a fic based on the first song that comes up. 
> 
> Full Disclaimer, I have full on stolen this idea from the Jaime/Brienne fandom. I'm told Ellaria started it. My Beta told me about it and I couldn't wait to try it out.
> 
> This is what I ended up with:

**Ex-Factor, Lauryn Hill**

 

 

> **_It could all be so simple_ **
> 
> **_But you'd rather make it hard_**

“Alright,” Arya said again. “Right trigger to shoot, got it.”

“You sure?” He asked, his eyes showing his uncertainty. “You really want to play?”

“Yes, I’m ready,” she said, hoping he didn’t see the smile she couldn't seem to get off her face. 

“I’ll go easy on you,” he said, as the screen flashed and the game began, not understanding why Arya laughed. 

“I have four older brothers,” Arya laughed two hours later as she won yet another game. “How could you think I wouldn’t know how to play?”

Gendry only shook his head in amazement next to her, his mouth hanging open slightly. She smiled back at him, until a conversation she had overheard between Jeyne and Sansa came to her mind.

_“Jeyne, boys hate to lose to girls,” Sansa had said. “That’s why I let Joffrey win the board game.”_

Arya gulped, returning her attention to the screen, feeling her heart sink a little. She wished she would have remembered that before obliterating him. 

“That was the coolest thing I’ve ever seen. Wait till I tell Hot Pie,” Gendry said from beside her. She turned to find him smiling at her. “We’ll be unstoppable.”

She laughed, returning the smile, wondering if she should tell Sansa how wrong she had been.

> **_Loving you is like a battle_ **
> 
> **_And we both end up with scars_**

“Why are you so mad?” Arya yelled, grabbing his arm to stop him from leaving. 

“I’m not mad,” he muttered, pulling from her grip.

“Yes you are,” she said, the confusion and anger warring with themselves on her face. “I mentioned going to my mother’s event with Ned and your face got that stupid look on it like you’re thinking too hard and it hurts your brain.”

He scoffed then, turning away from her, making it to the door of his car before she caught up to him, pulling on his arm again to stop him and forcing him to look at her.

“I get it,” Gendry ground out. “I’m too low-class to attend a Stark party.” 

“You would go with me?” The hopefulness in her voice caught him off guard, making him to meet her eyes. 

“I would go anywhere with you,” he said honestly.

She said nothing, only pulled him down, her mouth moving over his. Gendry had dreamed about kissing her a thousand times, nothing beat the reality of it. 

> **_Tell me, who I have to be_ **
> 
> **_To get some reciprocity_ **
> 
> **_No one loves you more than me_ **
> 
> **_And no one ever will_**

“Gentle,” he whispered in to her neck. “We have all night.”

She moaned underneath him, her legs relaxing slightly, letting him set the pace. He knew she hated to go slow, but also knew she loved the pay off. He kept his rhythm methodical, moving to the sound of an invisible metronome. 

But when she came, she couldn’t resist, her hand digging in to his back, the pain sharp and expected. He wondered if she had broken the skin this time, if he could add it the other scratches she gave him, not really caring at all as he spent himself inside her.

> **_Is this just a silly game_ **
> 
> **_That forces you to act this way_**

“Stop laughing,” she ground out, the steam obscuring her vision.

“I’m not laughing,” he said behind her joyfully. “I haven’t made a sound.”

“I can hear you smirking,” she spat as one of the pots boiled over and the smell of burnt garlic wafted up from another pan.

“You cannot hear someone smirking,” he snorted, unable to hold back a bark of laughter as the timer went off and Arya looked around surprised and bewildered. She threw a scowl over her shoulder as she pulled open the oven door, finding a perfectly cooked chicken inside. Grabbing a towel she pulled it from the oven, turning around with a triumphant smile on her face. 

“Look,” she said, holding it out to him where he sat at the small kitchen table. “Told you I could cook.”

He stood up to get a better view of the chicken as she placed the roasting pan on the counter. He wrapped his arms around her, deciding not to mention the burning garlic or inevitably over cooked pasta boiling away next to it. 

“I never doubted you for a second,” he said, kissing the top of her head.

> **_Forces you to scream my name_ **
> 
> **_Then pretend that you can't stay_**

He loved making her scream his name, loved the way she sometimes could only get the ‘G’ sound out before her eyes rolled back in to her head and her legs would begin to twitch.

“Ggg-gen-gen,” she stuttered, clenching around him, bringing him over. They lay tangled in each other’s arms, slowly falling back down to earth. Gendry thought vaguely of never leaving the bed, until the sound of a text message coming in ripped a groan from Arya’s mouth. She sat up, taking her warmth with her. 

“I have to go,” she said, reading the text. “Sansa says I have to stop and pick up flour.”

He watched from the bed as she found her clothes, hastily getting dressed.

“Yet another Stark dinner I’m not invited to,” he said wearily. 

She stopped mid pulling up her jeans, guilt evident on her face.

“It’s just my mom,” she whispered, before straightening, buttoning her jeans before climbing back on the bed, crawling until she straddled him. “Everyone has been working on her, even my dad. She’ll come around.”

He brushed a finger over her brow, wishing he could erase the worry there.  

“I know,” he said, hoping she couldn’t see through the lie as he pulled her down wrapping his arms tightly around her back, tucking her head beneath his chin. 

> **_Tell me, who I have to be_ **
> 
> **_To get some reciprocity_ **
> 
> **_No one loves you more than me_ **
> 
> **_And no one ever will_**

“I’ll let you look around,” said the middle aged landlord, his eyes never leaving Arya’s chest until he was out the door.

“You can’t live here,” Gendry said, looking at the door that landlord had left through.

“It’s the only place I can afford,” Arya said, looking around at the walls that had once been white, trying to ignore the sound of sirens coming through the windows of the studio apartment.  

“Why don’t you ask-”

“No!” Arya cut him off, they had been over this before. She refused to ask her parents for any money, determined to make it on her own. 

“You could live with me,” he said quietly. She looked at him sharply, trying to gage his seriousness. He gave her a small, hopeful smile.

“Really?”

“Yeah,” he said, nodding. “But before you agree, I feel like I should warn you about Naked Thursdays.” 

“Naked Thursdays?” She asked, confused.

“Yep, Naked Thursday,” he said, trying to keep his face straight. “No clothes are allowed to be worn in the flat on Thursdays.”

“No clothes on Thursdays?” She asked, biting her lip to stop from laughing. 

“If you can agree to Naked Thursday,” he laughed. “Then you should definitely move in.”

She laughed with him, “Alright, Naked Thursdays are fine. But have I told you about my rule? Backrub Sundays?”

He laughed with her, “I can agree to that.”

> **_No matter how I think we grow_ **
> 
> **_You always seem to let me know_ **
> 
> **_It ain't workin'_ **
> 
> **_It ain't workin'_ **
> 
> **_And when I try to walk away_ **
> 
> **_You'd hurt yourself to make me stay_ **
> 
> **_This is crazy_ **
> 
> **_This is crazy_**

“She will never accept me Arya,” he said, his voice quiet, resigned. 

“Yes, she will.”  Arya could feel the tears welling in her eyes, frustrated that he couldn’t understand. “It will just take some time.”

“How much time?” He asked, the hurt in his voice breaking her heart. 

“It won’t matter,” she said, wrapping her arms around him. “Even if she never gets over it, I’m not letting you go.”

“She’s your mother,” he stated

“I don’t care,” she said into his chest. 

> **_I keep letting you back in_ **
> 
> **_How can I explain myself_ **
> 
> **_As painful as this thing has been_ **
> 
> **_I just can't be with no one else_ **
> 
> **_See I know what we got to do_ **
> 
> **_You let go and I'll let go too_ **
> 
> **_'Cause no one's hurt me more than you_ **
> 
> **_And no one ever will_**

The hospital waiting room was empty except for the Stark family. Gendry approached timidly, avoiding making eye contact with Catelyn Stark. All the Starks looked at him through tear swollen eyes, clearly exhausted. He only had eyes for Arya who looked up at him with such relief that all his reservations about coming evaporated.

“I brought food,” Gendry said, holding up the bags Hot Pie had packed. “I know the cafeteria food here is awful.”

“Thank you,” Robb said, as he and Sansa stood to take the bags from him, he clapped a hand on Gendry’s back, the sincerity in his eyes making it clear how much it meant. 

“There are two gluten free turkey burgers in there,” Gendry said as Sansa dug through the bags, Bran and Rickon looking over her shoulder.

“Gendry, how nice of you to remember,” Sansa said with a small smile as she handed the other gluten free burger to Catelyn. Gendry glanced up at her, finding that Catelyn was already looking at him, an unreadable look on her face. 

He turned away when he felt Arya’s arms wrap around him, squeezing him tight.

“Thank you for coming,” she whispered.

“How’s your dad doing?” Gendry asked quietly, hoping to not be heard over the Stark family jostling for food. 

“He’s stable,” Arya said. “If he can make it through the night, the doctors think he has a chance.”

Gendry nodded, before following Arya to grab food and sit between her and Jon.

“I brought phone chargers,” Gendry said as they finished eating, pulling open the zipper on his backpack. Jon grunted his thanks as he took the charger from him, standing to find an outlet. “Thought you might like this Rickon.”

Gendry held out the handheld gaming device to Rickon, who beamed at him, thanking him profusely before getting promptly lost in the game. He looked up to see Catelyn staring at him from across the room. 

“Thank you, Gendry,” she said, the whole room seemed to freeze. “This was very kind of you.”

“You’re welcome,” Gendry said, not really knowing what else to say. It was the first kind words she had ever said to him.

The night was a long one, Starks falling asleep in various uncomfortable positions through out the room. Arya’s head lay resting against Gendry’s shoulder when the doctor came in, rousing everyone from sleep.

“He’s going to make it,” the doctor smiled. “Full recovery.”

Bran and Rickon whooped with joy, Sansa began to cry, beside him Arya threaded her fingers with his, holding on tight. Catelyn Stark stood, a smile on her face as she stretched.

“Let’s go have a celebratory breakfast,” she said, all her children eagerly agreeing. Gendry began to pack up his things as the Starks left the room. He stood up to tell Arya he would see her later, when Catelyn interrupted from the door, “Gendry, you’re coming aren’t you?”

She was smiling at him. Gendry glanced at Arya, who only nodded encouragingly.

“Yes, I would love to come.”

“See, told you she would come around,” Arya said as the followed Catelyn out, causing him to laugh. 

> **_Care for me, care for me_ **
> 
> **_I know you care for me_**
> 
> ****
> 
> **_There for me, there for me_ **
> 
> **_Said you'd be there for me_ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_Cry for me, cry for me_ **
> 
> **_You said you'd die for me_ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_Give to me, give to me_ **
> 
> **_Why won't you live for me_ **


	2. Naked Thursdays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help it. A couple of comments wanted to know more about Naked Thursdays and suddenly I did too. This is the result that hit me late last night, completely unbeta'd, so expect spelling and grammar errors galore!

Gendry was exhausted. Every muscle in his body hurt from being hunched over various computer screens all day. And just remembering his bosses anger over a delay in his project brought his headache to the the front. He sighed, shifting the keys to his right hand as he slid it into the lock.  
  
The relief he felt as the door glided open was undeniable, he literally sighed. He could hear the sound of a football game filtering through the small apartment, but his nose told him there was Indian food waiting in the kitchen.  
  
"Hi," he called out to Arya as he made his way too the kitchen. Sure enough, take out containers sat on the counter, steam still rising from some of them.  
  
"I ordered in food," she yelled back from the general area of the television. He smiled when he caught sight of the Butter Chicken. Arya hated Butter Chicken, but had ordered it anyway, knowing he loved it. His headache and exhaustion seemed to disappear almost instantly as he filled his plate.  
  
He could hear Arya muttering about one of the players, undoubtably one of her Fantasy Football players wasn't living up to her expectations.  
  
"Thanks for the food," he said as he walked in to their small living room, keeping his eyes on his plate as he shoveled food into his mouth. When she didn't respond he looked up, freezing at the sight before him.  
  
Arya sat in the middle of their couch, naked as her name day. Her feet rested on the coffee table, her hand was clutching the remote at her side. She was giving him an assessing look, one her naked body was preventing him from deciphering.  
  
"I...uh, wha.." He was mumbling, stuttering, wondering if there was a polite way to ask why your girlfriend was casually sitting naked while watching a football game.  
  
"You're over dressed," she said, sounding annoyed. "And it was your stupid rule."  
  
"Rule?" He repeated, his eyes unable to leave her breasts. Her nipples were hard, causing his eyes to travel south, wondering if she was already wet.  
  
"Yes," she ground out, bringing him slightly out of his revery, enough for him to meet her eyes. A small smile was forming on her mouth when she said, "Naked Thursdays."  
  
He laughed, setting his plate down on the nearest surface, his hands moving as quickly as they could to remove all his clothing.  
  
"Those are the rules," he said once fully naked, picking up his plate and sitting down next to Arya. He mimicked her slightly, throwing his feet on to the small table before him, returning to eating his food, his eyes intent on the game playing before him. He ignored his erection and Arya.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he could see she had turned slightly to look at him. She huffed next to him, clearly annoyed. But Arya didn't given in so easily, so she huffed again and settled back on the couch. He knew she was just as determined as he was not to crack first.  
  
He finished his plate in record time, setting it on the table before him before leaning back, giving him a perfect view of Arya's legs. Gods, he loved her legs. They were perfectly sculpted, leading up to her perfect ass. Of course, he couldn't see her ass from his current position, only the small, neatly trimmed patch of hair where her legs met her torso.  
  
She shifted, rubbing her ankles together, drawing Gendry's attention to the table on which they rested. A box of condoms rested not far from the her feet. He smirked, knowing his little she-wolf had planned this well. Next she began rubbing her knees together, then with a slight moan, she moved her hand down, her fingers disappearing in the curls.  
  
Gendry grunted, his cock jumped. He was wondering how much longer he could last, when she removed her hand and in the faint glowing light of the television he could see her fingers were glistening. He couldn't stop himself from turning to look at her face. She was already looking at him with a mischievous smile.  
  
They laughed together and Gendry decided he didn't care about losing this game, putting a hand around her neck to pull her in. Their kiss was sloppy, intense and everything that he needed in his life. She straddled him. He could feel her wetness on his thigh as she leaned back to grab a condom from the table.  
  
"Naked Thursdays. I could," she paused as his mouth found her nipple, sucking on it eagerly. He smiled, releasing her as she let out a small moan. She rolled on the condom before finishing her thought. "I could get use to it."  
  
"One of my better ideas," he grunted as she sank down on to him, losing any cohesive thought in the process. He didn't need to think, not when she was riding him, grinding into him. All he needed was Arya; beautiful, unbreakable Arya.  
  
Thinking he wasn't going to last long, he moved his thumb to the knot of nerves above her cunt, working it until he could feel her begin to clench around him.  
  
"G-G-Gen," she stuttered, just the way he liked it, as she came. He followed her, pumping up into her until every last ounce of pleasure was wrung out from both of them.  
  
Her forehead rested on his shoulder, both breathing heavy. Gendry wasn't sure he would ever be able to move again but Arya seemed to recover quickly. Rolling off him, thowing away the condom, cleaning up both of them. He watched her in his post pleasure hangover, the exhaustion from the day returning to him. She came back, pushing on his should to lay down on his back. The couch was much to small for his frame, his feet and calves hung over the side, but he couldn't bring himself to care when Arya climbed on top of him, acting like a human blanket. He traced lazy patterns on her back, lifting slightly to kiss the top of her head tucked underneath his chin.  
  
"Bad day at work?" She said quietly.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"You didn't text me this afternoon. You only do that when you're having a bad day."  
  
"Sorry," he mumbled, closing her in a tight hug, thinking for the millionth time that he didn't deserve her. "Is that why you decided to start adhering to Naked Thursdays?"  
  
"Well, that," she said smiling, lifting her head to look at him. "And I want to start enforcing Back Rub Sundays."


End file.
